No se como me enamoré de ti
by ryames
Summary: Solocon verte me enammore de ti.


**No se como me enamore de ti**

En este fic, Ranma y Akane no se conocen, ni viven juntos.

Ranma:

Simplemente me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa, tu caminar, de tu forma de ser y pensar que tan solo nos vimos una vez, esto es amor a primera vista…….sí!!! eso es.

Que cada día que te pienso crece más y más, ni siquiera se tu nombre, tan solo recuerdo tu bello rostro.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ranma se encontraba remodelando su casa, estaba afuera de ella corrigiendo algunos datos con el contratista que le estaba haciendo el trabajo, cuando de pronto por medio de ellos una señorita de unos 22 años, hermosa de cabellos azules, en eso de choca con Ranma y lo regresa a ver.

-Perdóneme

-no se preocupe estoy bien.

Por unos segundo se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero Akane rompió el encantó porque iba apurada.

Ranma tan solo vio irse.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Ranma después de bañarse y arreglarse para salir, se da un último vistazo en el espejo del baño y se da cuenta que ya necesita un corte de pelo.

-Rayos otra vez me toca ir a la peluquería, voy hacer que me cambien de look.

De ahí salió a trabajar, cuando salio de él, se dirigió a una peluquería que quedaba cerca de su casa, al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, la muchacha que la otro vez se le atravesó trabajaba ahí. Se la veía hermosa ese día, además había mucha clientela, Ranma rogaba que aquella chica lo atendiera, y así pasó Akane lo atendió, le corto el cabello, y le cambio el peinado como él le había pedido.

Mientras le lavaba el pelo, por descuido le enjabona un ojo.

Administradora: Akane, ten más cuidado por favor!!

Akane: si señora, lo siento señor lo siento mucho

Ranma: no se preocupe, estoy bien.

Akane: lo siento, ya esta lavado.

Ranma: Como te llamas??

Akane: Akane Tendo

Ranma: mucho gusto Akane me llamo Ranma Saotome.

Akane: mucho gusto Ranma.

Así se conocieron, al día siguiente, Ranma le invitó a cenar, después de la cena siguieron saliendo por algunos meses, hasta que un día en la casa de Ranma.

Akane había llegado a visitar a Ranma, éste se puso a tomarle foto a ella, hasta que se le acabaron las pilas.

Ranma: rayos!!!! Se acabaron las pilas, ya vengo voy a ver otras.

Akane: no se preocupes dime a donde están y las voy a ver yo ???

Ranma: no es necesario voy yo.

Akane: tu me has tomado muchas fotos, déjame ir a verlas.

Ranma: esta bien, están en el sótano en una repisa blanca en una caja roja.

Akane: ya regreso.

Akane bajo al sótano, busco la repisa y la caja, estaba tratando de cogerla, cuando de pronto una botella con un líquido amarillento le cayó encima, la mayor parte cayó en la cara, en los ojos de ella.

PUNK…PUN…..AAHHH!!!

Ranma: Akane!!!

Bajo rápidamente al sótano y la encontró tirada en el suelo, mojada por aquel líquido.

Ranma: akane estas bien???

Akane: no puedo ver!!!

Ranma: como??!!!, vamos te ayudo a levantarte y te llevare al hospital.

La cogió por la cintura y le ayudo a pararse, seguido salieron y tomaron un taxi para el hospital a la sala de emergencias, después de una hora sale el Dr.

Dr: hola ud vino con la señorita Akane Tendo??

Ranma: si yo vine con ella, como está??

Dr: esta mal, el líquido que le cayó en los ojos, ha hecho que se dañe la retina de los ojos, y por lo tanto puede quedar ciega.

Ranma: CoOMMOOO!!!??? Que se puede hacer??  
Dr: lo único que se puede hacer es conseguir un donador para que nos de sus retinas de los dos ojos para poder curarla.

Ranma: y donde conseguimos a un donador???

Dr: por ahora no hay ninguno

Ranma: (no a donde encontraré un donante……………….donde………..y si soy yo el donante!!!??) Dr. De cuantos años debe ser el donante???

Dr: de la misma edad que ella, de 24 años.

Ranma: ok, hágame los exámenes de la vista para ver si mis ojos valen, y directamente me opera y se los da a Akane.

Dr: seguro???...

Ranma: si seguro…(muy seguro, fue por mi culpa que te pasara esto, ahora lo enmendaré)

Dicho esto, Ranma se preparó para los exámenes de la vista, después de unas horas le dieron el resultado, sus retinas estaban perfectamente saludables para intercambiarlas con la de Akane, seguido de esto, ingreso a quirófano, seguida de Akane que estaba dormida por los calmantes, se encontraba en camillas diferentes pero cerca de la vez, él le tomó la mano a ella mientras le ponían la anestesia.

Enfermera: cuente hasta 10 en reversa, por favor.

Ranma: 10…………….9………….8…………….7…………….6…………….5…………….4……………..3……..2…….1 y se queda dormido.

Pasa dos horas desde la cirugía, y akane despierta en la camilla de su habitación, de pronto entra una enfermera seguida del médico que hizo la cirugía, la sientan y comienzan a sacarle el vendaje de los ojos.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y podía ver, seguidamente el médico revisa los ojos de Akane, para ver si hay algo anormal.

Dr: como se siente???

Akane: bien, que me pasó???

Dr: el líquido que se derramó en su cara, le destruyó sus retinas, pero no se preocupes encontramos a un donador, que dio las suyas para cambiar las por las de usted.

Akane: como se llama??? A donde esta?????

Dr: no sabemos como se llama, no nos dijo su nombre, ya se fue, lo acaban de venir a ver.

Akane: COOMMOO!!!????

Dr: no se preocupe, por lo que veo usted se recupera rápidamente, ahora mismo le doy el alta, para que pueda ir a su casa.

Akane: gracias por todo Dr.

Akane fue dad de alta, y continuó su vida normal, como antes sin Ranma. A la semana siguiente lo buscó pero no lo encontró, así pasaron 2 mese desde la cirugía.

Cuando Akane, se dirige al Museo de la cuidad que fue donde por primera vez se citó con Ranma.

Estaba muy tranquila viendo las cosas de exposición, cuando frente a una pintura, le pareció ver a alguien conocido que estaba de espalda, se le acercó y era Ranma, pero este tenía unas gafas puestas y en la mano cargaba una foto de ella.

Akane: Ranma eres tu???

Ranma: Akane?? Si soy…- estiraba la mano como buscando tocarla.

Akane: Ranma estás bien???

Ranma: si estoy bien- se levanta y del bolsillo saca un pequeño bastoncito que al jalarlo lo hizo grande.

Justo en ese momento Akane entendió que no podía ver, y se dio cuenta que el donador de la salvó hace 2 meses había sido él, empezó a llorar frente a él.

Ranma: que te pasa??!! Porque llorar??? No lloren tu sabes que no me gusta verte llorar??!!!

Akane lloraba con más fuerzas, porque por ella el dio una parte de sí

Fin

**NA:**

Les gustó?????????

Espero que si, espero sus reviews, por favor así sea para maldiciones o cualquier otra cosa.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


End file.
